Second Chances
by Liva Aly
Summary: Very rarely does life give you more than one second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Six years had passed since King Robert's Rebellion had ended. Myrilla spent those years living quietly at her childhood home. Upon her sixteenth name day her father announced that she would be sent south to Kings Landing to live with her sister and her sister's husband in order to find a suitable husband. Myrilla was less than pleased at the prospect of being sent away from the quiet peaceful country life she had always known. Her father, Lord Holster Tully, knew that Myrilla stood a better chance of finding a suitable match in the capital under the watchful gaze of the Hand of the King. Both of his elder daughters had been married for several years and now it was time to look to his youngest child's welfare. Though Lysa and Catelyn were happy enough in their marriages he wanted to give Myrilla the chance to find a love match. She was so young and carefree. Myrilla had been young enough during the wars that it had not affected her as deeply as it had others.

Holster watched as Myrilla took her leave of the staff at Riverrun. She was their darling sweet girl, the last to leave home. For the last several years Myrilla acted as the lady of the house. She learned all of the things a well-bred noblewoman should know upon entering into marriage. She was so like her mother calm and steady, yet fierce and defiant when angry or cornered. _The gods help the man she marries._ Holster smiled as Myrilla turned and walked towards him and her brother. Edmure would be escorting Myrilla to the capital before returning to Riverrun to continue his training to be the lord of the castle someday.

"Father, Edmure, must I go? I would rather stay here with you both. Please, don't make me go to King's Landing."

"Myrilla, my sweet daughter, you will be fine. There are so many things to see and experience in the capital. I'm sure you will enjoy it once you are settled. Your sister, Lysa is so looking forward to having you with her."

Myrilla wrinkled her nose at the thought of Lysa looking forward to anything. She and Lysa never really saw eye to eye on anything and the idea of Lysa being charged with guiding Myrilla through the intricacies of court life was almost laughable. "Myrilla." Her father's tone caused Myrilla to drop the face and look appropriately chastised. "I'm sorry Father." Edmure snorted. He knew what Myrilla was thinking and though he never expressed his concern out loud he knew Myrilla wasn't wrong in being apprehensive of Lysa's _help_.

Two weeks had passed since Myrilla came to live in the Red Keep and she was bored to tears. Lysa never wanted to do anything beyond sit on the balcony of her rooms in the Tower of the Hand. Myrilla had barely seen anything of the Red Keep outside of the Tower of the Hand much less of the city. She managed one day to find her way to the top of one of the taller towers and see the city markets below her. Myrilla longed to be allowed to explore those very markets, but Lysa wouldn't even entertain the idea of Myrilla going out into the "filthy city" as she called it.

On this particular day Myrilla succeeded in escaping the watchful eye of Lysa and her household guards. Heading in the direction she thought led to the drawbridge out of the castle she was stopped just short of escaping by a strong hand on her upper arm.

"And where do you think you might be going?" A sardonic male voice asked her.

Turning to face the speaker Myrilla attempted to wrench her arm free. "That ser is none of your concern. Now release me this instant. Do you know who I am and who my good brother is?"

"Oh I know full well who your good brother is and who you are and if you think I'm letting you walk out into the city alone and unguarded you, Myrilla Tully, are sadly mistaken."

Confusion washed over her face, "How do you know who I am? Who are you?" She was looking directly at the man who was holding her arm in a firm, yet gentle grip. He was quite handsome and looked vaguely familiar, but Myrilla couldn't place him.

"HA! You have no idea who I am then?" When Myrilla shook her head the man laughed even harder. "You wound me. I thought everyone knew who I was. My sister is the Queen after all."

"You're the Kingslayer?" Myrilla whispered in awe.

"I prefer to be called Jamie, but yes I am commonly called the Kingslayer, but usually only behind my back. Now, little fish, where might you be swimming off to?"

Myrilla regained her composure and in her most haughty voice replied, "That _Ser Jamie_ is none of your business."

"Ah, well, that is where you are wrong? Your good brother saw me earlier and asked me to assist him in locating you. It seems your sister is rather worried about you."

Myrilla turned to look out the gate knowing her one chance of escape for the day was lost. "I just want to see the city. I've been stuck inside these walls for too long. Please, couldn't you just say you were unable to find me." Myrilla smiled as sweetly as she could as she begged him to let her go free.

"No, I can't. But, I'll make you a deal, if you will come with me without a fuss I'll arrange for a visit to the city to see the sights you seem to be so desperate to see."

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me." Myrilla looked at him suspiciously. He was a good foot taller than she, with the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw.

"You amuse me."

Jamie knew instantly that his words angered her. The sweet look of pleading was gone and fury suffused her face. "AMUSE YOU?! I'm not some form of entertainment _Ser_ Jamie. I'm a noble lady of a good house." She yanked hard trying to free her arm from his grasp. "Now let me go!"

Jamie noted that they were starting to attract unwanted attention and so he propelled the young woman off to a less conspicuous place than the yard directly in front of the entrance to the Red Keep. "Quiet down. I wasn't trying to insult you. I was only amused that you had no idea who I was. I don't know that I've met anyone in recent memory that didn't know me on sight."

Myrilla felt trapped. Ser Jamie had pulled her into a small alcove and he was blocking the only exit. She managed a whispered, "Oh." Jamie saw the fury replaced by panic on her face and released his grip on her upper arm. As he released her she asked, "What, what are you going to do with me?"

"Do with you? Whatever do you mean?"

"You've brought me into an out of the way alcove with you, alone, and you are blocking the only path out. I think my meaning is rather clear."

Jamie watched the Tully girl as she blushed and looked away from his gaze. It dawned him what she thought he wanted from her and he fought to stifle a laugh. He realized that someone, probably Lysa Arryn, had this girl scared to death of being set upon by random men in the Red Keep. He decided to toy with her before taking her back to the Tower. Leaning down he let his lips brush her ear lightly as he spoke, "You think that I brought you in here to take advantage of your innocence?" He watched her as she tried to shrink back into the wall. He raised a hand to her face and brushed his fingers lightly down her cheek. Jamie felt her shiver at his touch and her eyes fluttered shut. _Ah this little beauty has never been touched by a man before. She truly is an innocent._ He watched her for a moment before lightly kissing her forehead and saying, "I'm not going to accost you. I just didn't want to cause a scene in the yard. Come, I'm to take you back to the Tower of the Hand."

Myrilla's eyes popped open. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked up at him leaning over her. Jamie had a flash of her with that look on her face, but naked and beneath him as he took her as his own. Shaking his head to clear the image he thought, _Where did that image come from? Cersei is more than enough woman for me. This girl is barely older than a child, but gods she is beautiful. No wonder Tully sent her here to find a husband. She would be surrounded by admirers if that crazy sister of hers would ever let her out of the Tower._ A strand of her hair had fallen free and Jamie reached up to push it behind her ear.

"Why are you calling me little fish?"

"Because you are the youngest Tully and your house sigil is a fish. Now come with me, I should get you back to your rather small pond."

Myrilla took a deep breath before standing up straight and taking the arm that Jamie Lannister was offering her. As they left the alcove she spoke to him, "Did you really mean it when you said you would help me get out into the city?"

"Yes." Jamie had no idea why he felt the desire to help this girl. She meant nothing to him and he owed her even less.

"Thank you. You are the only person, outside of my sister and good brother, who has spoken to me since I arrived two weeks ago."

Glancing down at her he noted that she seemed sad. "You miss Riverrun don't you?"

"Yes. I miss the open air and my friends. I'm supposed to be here to find a husband, but I'm rarely allowed out of the Tower of the Hand so I'm not sure how well that will work out.  
I. . . .I'm sorry you probably don't care that much."

Jamie laughed at how perceptive the girl was. Myrilla glared at him thinking he was laughing at her. Seeing her look Jamie commented, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how perceptive you seem to be. You didn't even know who I was five minutes ago, but yet you seem to know me quite well."

"You seem a lot like my brother and he really never cares much about anything that doesn't directly affect him. So I just assumed you were being polite because it's what is expected of you, when in reality, you don't care. I wish people would just be honest, if you don't care, say so."

Looking down at her he said, "I promise to always do my best to be honest with you." By the gods this girl was getting into his head. Jamie had no idea why he had made her that promise. Reaching the Tower of the Hand Jamie escorted Myrilla to the Hand's solar where both Lord and Lady Arryn awaited her.

"Thank the gods you're safe! I was so worried" Lysa Arryn exclaimed as she saw Jamie and Myrilla come through the doorway.

"Lady Arryn, Lord Arryn. I assure you Lady Myrilla was never in any danger. I found her still within the walls of the Red Keep. She was merely exploring her new home. Though she did express a desire to see more of King's Landing than the views from the towers afford her. I would like to discuss making arrangements to escort her on a tour of the city at your convenience Lord Arryn."

Myrilla glanced up at the man standing beside her when he told her brother and sister that she was just exploring. It was true he found her inside the Red Keep, but she was definitely heading for the gate when he caught her. Jamie caught her eye as she looked at him. He squeezed her hand lightly and winked at her.

Before Jon could say a word Lysa stood saying "Absolutely not! She is confined to the Tower unless Jon or I can escort her from now on. How could you run off like that Myrilla. I've been sick with worry for the last few hours. What if some less than honorable. . . "

"Lysa darling that is enough. You can't keep her in the tower all the time. She's young and needs to meet other young people her age. If Ser Jamie is willing to take her out into King's Landing and be her protector on such a trip why wouldn't you allow it?"

"I do not wish to discuss the matter in front of outsiders." Lysa fumed glaring at the man she termed an outsider.

Sighing Jon smiled at the young couple standing in front of him. He noted that Myrilla's hand was resting lightly on Jamie Lannister's forearm and he covered her hand with his _. If only he weren't part of the King's Guard they would have made a handsome couple._ _It would have been an excellent match, but it could never be, Aryes Targaryen had seen to that ten years ago._

"Thank you Ser Jamie for escorting Myrilla back to the Tower. We can speak later about your proposal. Myrilla, it might be best if you go to your room for now."

Nodding Myrilla gently pulled her hand from where it was in Ser Jamie's grasp. Smiling at him she said, "Thank you for walking me back. I appreciate your kindness." Turning she walked slowly to the doorway and disappeared into the hallway beyond. Once she was through the doorway she practically ran down the hallway to her room. As she started to close the door a hand caught the edge of the door and a voice said, "Myrilla, wait." Myrilla looked up to see Jamie Lannister in the doorway of her room. "Please Ser Jamie, I just want to be alone." He could see the tears standing in the corners of her eyes. "It's just Jamie. Let me in, I just want to talk."

Myrilla debated shutting the door in his face, but in the end she stood back and allowed him entrance to her room. "Talk quickly because if Lysa finds you in here she kill us both."

"Listen, I'm fairly certain that Lord Arryn is going to let you come with me into the city. So think about what you would like to see first. Also I'm going to arrange an invitation from the Queen to spend time with her. Would that please you?"

"Why? Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me."

"Because I agree with your good brother, you need other young people as your friends and if you have the backing of the Queen I'm sure you will be able to accomplish your mission of finding a suitable husband." He grinned cheekily at her as he finished speaking. "Now dry those tears little fish and be patient. We may lose this first battle, but we will win the war." With that he turned on his heel and left.

Myrilla was unsure what just happened. She quickly moved to the balcony and watched for Jamie to exit the Tower. When he did he glanced up at her balcony as if he knew she would be there watching for him. He smiled impertinently and raised a hand in farewell. Myrilla returned the gesture before watching him disappear into the main part of the Red Keep. A slight cough brought her attention back to her surroundings. Turning she saw Lysa standing in the doorway.

"Hello sister." Myrilla greeted her apprehensively.

"Who were you waving at?" Lysa's voice was slightly shrill as she spoke.

"Ser Jamie waved to me as he left the Tower. It would be rude not to return the gesture."

"You must watch yourself sister. Lannisters are not to be trusted. I would hate for you to get hurt. And King's Guards aren't allowed to marry."

"I'm not stupid Lysa. I know they can't marry and what does that matter. Jon asked Ser Jamie to look for me and he did. When he found me he brought me back that it is all."

"Don't play coy with me Myrilla. I saw the way you looked at him and the way he was looking at you. Stay away from him. He will bring you nothing but trouble."

"Lysa, that's enough."

Neither woman noticed the entrance of Jon Arryn to the room. Lysa turned and glared at her husband, but said nothing to contradict him. "I would like to talk to Myrilla alone please."

"She is _my_ sister husband. I should be allowed to stay."

"When we married she became my sister as well and as such I wish to speak to her. Alone."

Lysa left without another word or backwards glance at Myrilla. As the door clicked shut Jon motioned for Myrilla to sit. He spoke quietly to her, "Myrilla my dear, I know I'm old enough to be your father, but as your good brother I wish to speak to you for a few minutes." He waited until Myrilla settled on one of the chairs before sitting down next to her. "I know Lysa has made the last two weeks hard on you. Holster sent you to us hoping that wider social circles would help you find a good man you could marry and grow to love. Being trapped in this tower has not furthered your father's goals for you. I will handle Lysa on that front. If you have no objections, I will allow Ser Jamie to escort you into the city. I will also ask him if he could introduce you to some of his younger Lannister cousins. The Lannister's are a large family and maybe through friendships with their family you will find a suitable match."

"Jon why can't a match just be arranged for me as it was for Catelyn and Lysa?"

"Your father believed that you should be allowed to marry for love."

"Love? I would think this would be the last place one would find love."

Jon smiled wryly at his good sister, "Well, at least try to find someone you like and love will come. It won't be easy Myrilla, but you don't have to rush into anything."

Myrilla nodded as Jon stood saying, "I'll leave you for now. Try not to worry everything will work out in the end."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for you kind words. I will try to update fairly regularly, but no promises on a timetable. There may be some minor edits to this chapter, but I didn't want to make you all wait any longer for the next chapter.

For those wondering about Jory's role it won't be for a few chapters. Without further ado, chapter 2.

Chapter II

Early one morning Mryilla heard light rapping at the door, but made no move to see who was there as her hand maiden could handle answering the door. She had given up caring who came and went. It had been two months since she had been outside the tower. Lysa put a guard on her door much to Myrilla's annoyance. Jon was unsuccessful in persuading Lysa to allow Myrilla to visit even the gardens in the Red Keep. Myrilla was also starting to believe maybe Lysa was right about Jamie Lannister. Nothing came of the promises he made to her. She wrote daily to her father begging him to allow her to come home. Myrilla told him she was never allowed out of her room much less the tower. There was no way she would be able to make a good match locked away like she was.

"Lady Myrilla, Ser Jamie is here to see you."

Myrilla nearly fell off the chaise lounge she was resting on in her rush to stand up. "Thank you Brigit." Myrilla watched Jamie warily as she waited for the other girl to leave the room before speaking again. "What are you doing here Ser Jamie?" She turned her back on him and walked away to the edge of her balcony. She knew she was behaving rudely, but she didn't care.

"I promised to arrange a visit to the city and introduction to my sister. Both have taken longer than I intended because of duties on the King's Guard, but I am here to fulfill my promises to you. A Lannister always pays his debts."

"You owe me no debt." She spoke more bitterly than she intended too.

"You're annoyed with me. My apologies for not sending word that I was working on fulfilling my promises to you and a promise is a debt little fish. Contrary to what people say about me I do try to honor my promises. I know people say I have no honor and therefore can't be trusted, but in truth that's not the way I try to live my life. I made a promise to a lady and I am here to keep it. Now then, are you ready to leave now or do you need a few moments?"

Turning back to him Myrilla contemplated him before commenting, "I need a few minutes I don't have my shoes on."

Jamie smiled as she revealed her bare feet to him. Turning he walked to the door calling for Brigit to come back and fetch her lady's shoes. After which he took a seat on her bed and waited.

"What in the names of all the gods are you doing?"

"I thought it was rather obvious, I'm waiting for you to put your shoes on."

"I realize that, but why are you sitting on my bed?"

Shrugging Jamie said, "It's the most comfortable place in the room."

Shaking her head Myrilla turned her attention to Brigit, who entered the room, and instructed her to retrieve her boots from the wardrobe. Without thinking Myrilla seated herself and hiked her dress up to her knees to allow Brigit to put on her stockings and the boots she selected. Jamie felt himself involuntarily react to Myrilla's bare legs. He smiled at her innocence, she had no idea such a simple thing could have such an effect on him or really any man. Suddenly she looked up and found him watching her. Quirking one eyebrow up and smiling Jamie refrained from commenting. She blushed a deep crimson before dropping her eyes realizing her mistake. He chuckled at her discomfort, but waited until the maid finished and left before saying anything.

"You've never spent much time in the company of a man who you aren't related to have you?"

Myrilla simply shook her head no in response. She heard the rustle of fabric as Jamie rose from her bed and walked towards her. Holding his hand out to her he assisted her up from the chair. Once she was on her feet he tipped her head up. "You have a lot to learn then about the ways of men little fish. Especially if you plan to catch one to be your lord husband." He turned and headed for the door before saying over his shoulder, "You have very shapely legs by the way."

Myrilla stood rooted to the ground until she heard Jamie call from the hallway, "Are you coming or have you changed your mind?" That had the effect Jamie was looking for as Myrilla emerged from her room and took the arm he offered her. They were halfway to the front courtyard before either of them spoke.

"How old are you Myrilla?"

"Sixteen on my last name day."

"And what precisely do you seek in an ideal husband?"

Myrilla went pink and looked away. "I've never given it any thought. I assumed my father and brother would arrange a match for me as was done for my sisters."

"You should probably start thinking about it. If we are going to find you a suitable match you should have some idea of what you find suitable."

"Ser Jamie, why would a knight of the King's Guard take an interest in a young girl's search for a husband?"

"First, I've told before to just call me Jamie. I don't know it will give me something interesting to do and as I said the day we meet the fact you didn't know who I was amused me and so I've taken a liking to you and I don't like many people." Jamie grinned arrogantly at Myrilla. Continuing he said, "Cersei has asked that I bring you to meet her after your visit to the city. Depending on how your audience with her goes she might be willing to be your sponsor here at court which would aid in your search for a husband."

"Thank you. I still think it strange you would take an interest in me, but I do appreciate your help. Without it I might still be trapped in my room."

"What do you mean? Have you not been out since the day we meet?"

"No. I'm allowed to have meals with Lysa and Jon, but otherwise I'm kept in my room."

"It's been over two months since you tried to get into the city. You're telling me you haven't left the tower at all since the first day we met? Not even to walk in the Red Keep's gardens?" Jamie's voice indicated how incredulous he found it that she had been trapped for so long.

"Not even to walk the gardens. Lysa refuses to allow me out."

"For that I am truly sorry. Had I known I would have asked Her Grace to exert some influence to have you brought to her sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my sister's decision that has kept me locked away. I highly doubt anything you could have done would have"

"Why has Jon not overridden Lady Arryn's decision?"

Myrilla looked up at him as if she thought he was lacking sense. "Jon likes peace in his house and opposing Lysa in any decision she feels strongly about leads to more discord than he is willing to put up with. I unfortunately am the one left to suffer. Every day for the last two months I have written to my father begging him to bring me home and arrange a marriage for me. Or in the alternative allow me to travel to Winterfell to live with Catelyn and Ned. Anything would be better than my current situation."

"I should think it is a good sign that you have been allowed out with me today. Maybe Jon will be able to exert enough power over your sister to allow you to go on similar outings on a more regular basis. Let's return to the question of what you think you might be looking for in a suitor."

Myrilla fell silent for so long that Jamie began to think she was ignoring him. Nudging her he said, "Little fish?"

"Hmm?"

"The question of your ideal suitor?"

"Oh, I was contemplating question. I'm sorry if it seemed I was refusing to answer. I suppose the first quality I would look for in an ideal suitor would be trustworthiness."

"Why trustworthiness?"

"Without trust there can't be anything else."

"Alright then we will attempt to find a few trustworthy men here in King's Landing. Of course that might be easier said than done."

Myrilla frowned at his comment. "Why?"

Jamie's bark of laughter startled Myrilla. "Oh you sweet innocent little thing. There are very few trustworthy individuals in King's Landing."

"I should never have come here. I would rather go home or to Winterfell. Why did Father insist I come here?"

"Myrilla don't get me wrong there are good men here, they are just not plentiful. Don't fret we will have you married by this time next year."

"We need not rush matters. I would rather not rush things than end up marrying someone I might not really know and would be unable to love."

The pair fell silent again as they continued to walk through the streets of the city. Jamie had chosen one of the closer markets for Myrilla's first outing knowing it would be safter and closer to the Red Keep should anything go amiss. They were also being followed by six Lannister guards as an extra precaution.

"Ah here we are. This area is where most of the fabric in King's Landing can be found. I thought this might be a good area to start as women always enjoy having new gowns made."

Laughing Myrilla smiled as she released his arm and started down the street. Periodically she stopped to inspect a particular piece of fabric. Jamie followed her with his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He felt relatively safe where they were, but it was always wise to remain vigilant. The last thing he wanted was for Myrilla to be accosted as Lady Arryn would never allow her out again and that could not be allowed to happen. He felt bad enough that she had been trapped for the last two months. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt responsible for some reason. He was watching her as he contemplated everything and as if she felt his eyes on her Myrilla turned and smiled warmly at him. Jamie found himself smiling back. There was something about this girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on and it was maddening because what ever it was it drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

Myrilla was thrilled to be outside the walls of the keep. She didn't even mind that they had a small squard of guards following them so long as she wasn't trapped in her room any longer. As they walked in silence Myrilla contemplated the question Ser Jamie had asked her regarding her thoughts on an ideal suitor. She had wanted to tell him she wanted someone good looking, but she hadn't wanted to sound shallow. She had told the truth though, she did want a man she could trust. Smiling to herself she thought, _So I'm looking for a handsome trustworthy man that I can at least like and maybe grow to love._ She glanced left at Jamie thinking, _I should tell him I'm looking for the marriageable version of himself. No that would never do, he'll think I'm a silly girl and won't want to help me anymore. No I'll just not say anything._

When they had arrived at the fabric market Myrilla was astonished at all the colors and textures of the fabrics for sale. She couldn't help, but smile at the beauty of the materials around her. She walked the length of the market before settling on one particular piece of dark blue and silver silk. She returned to the merchant's stall and inquiried as to the price of the fabric.

"Ah for one so beautiful as you m'lady, ten gold dragons."

"Oh. Thank you, but that is more than I can spend." Myrilla turned away only to be stopped by Jamie's hand on her elbow.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted the fabric." Myrilla could tell from Jamie's tone he was confused by her actions, but she was unsure why.

"I don't have that kind of money Jamie _Lannister._ Not all of us own a gold mine." She tugged her arm free from his grip. He knew from her tone she was annoyed.

"Calm down Myrilla. That was merely his opening bid. You have to haggle on the price. Let me show you."

"So you want ten gold dragons for the bolt of fabric the lady is interested in?"

"Yes m'lord. Ten gold dragons."

"I'll give you one gold dragon."

"But ser my children they will starve if I don't get at least eight gold dragons." The merchant was wringing his hands and shaking his head as he spoke.

"I'm sorry but two is my best offer." Myrilla watched in awe as Jamie managed to bring the price down to four gold dragons. She protested as he then instisted on purchasing the fabric with his own money.

"Jamie I can't allow you to purchase the fabric for me."

"You're right you can't, however, I can purchase the fabric for myself and then decide it just doesn't work for me and give it to a friend." A wicked smile crossed his handsome face as Myrilla shook her head and walked away aggravated, muttering, "You are impossible!"

"Ah I see you are discovering my hidden charms." Jamie caught her by the elbow again as he leaned down whispering, "You shouldn't walk ahead of your guard as there are unsavory individuals who would do unspeakable things to you if given the chance." Myrilla colored at the thought of such things and nodded her understanding. She took his offered arm and allowed Jamie to lead her back to the Red Keep. As they crossed the drawbridge Jamie dismissed the guard and steered Myrilla towards one of the many gardens.

"I expect to see you wearing your new fabric sometime soon. I'm quite certain it will look much more fetching on your figure than mine. I'll arrange for a seamstress to come and see you."

Myrilla never turned her head as she felt her face flame red again. She mummered, "You are too kind."

"No I'm not. I just like to see beautiful women dressed as they deserve. While I may not be able to induldge in the charms of the fairer sex, I am still a man."

Myrilla had pulled away from Jamie as he spoke. Courtly flirations were new to her and she was unsure of what to say or do. Jamie noted this saying, "If you are to truly succeed in your mission here in King's Landing you must learn to not be embarressed by the things the men of the court say to you. You will be flirted with and," Jamie placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against himslef, "touched by the men who seek to court you. The sooner you accept this the easier your life at court will be."

Myrilla didn't attempt to pull away as she spoke, "I'm not sure I know how to respond to such actions."

"Then we shall have to find a way to teach you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So a bit shorter and I'm not thrilled with it so I may replace this chapter. Thank you all for the follows/favorites and reviews.

Chapter III

Jamie led Myrilla through the gardens to the entrance closest to Cersei's rooms. Myrilla was silent as they walked, but glancing at her face Jamie could tell she was enjoying the garden. Her eyes were roving over all the various plants and trees and she smiled whenever she found something he assumed she found particularly beautiful. Myrilla was so absorbed in her surroundings that she didn't notice Jamie stop. "Rilla?" Hearing Jamie speak she turned and looked at him. "Her Grace's rooms are this way." Myrilla moved back across the path to follow Jamie.

"What did you call me? I heard you say something, but it wasn't my name."

"I called you Rilla. Has no one ever shortened your name in that way before?" Myrilla shook her head in response. Reaching out Jamie impulsively brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear whispering, "Then it shall be _my_ private nickname for you."

"Are you flirting with me Ser Jamie?" Myrilla's lips quirked into a slight smile as she eyed him.

"I might be. As previously discussed someone has to teach you to flirt and help you become use to being flirted with. And why shouldn't it be me. I'm harmless enough as a King's Guard. But I still have a hard time believing a beautiful young woman such as you has never had someone flirt with her."

"You, _Ser_ Jamie Lannister, best sword in the seven kingdoms, are anything, but harmless."

"A more accurate statement would be I am harmless to you. You are in no romantic danger from me, but you can learn to flirt and accept light touches without fear or encouranging attentions you don't desire."

Looking up into his face Myrilla saw a mischeveious glint in his eyes. "You are a troublemaker."

"Who me?"

"Yes you, but I agree that you would be a safe enough option to teach me to flirt, but _only_ when no one is around. I don't want Lysa learning of this. She has already warned me to be wary of you _and_ reminded me on multiple occasions that you can't marry as a King's Guard. So if she gets word of us flirting she will most likely lock me back up."

"Then we will have to be cautious about your lessons. Now follow me it is time for your audience with Her Grace.

Jamie escorted Myrilla into Cersei's chambers after their walk through the garden saying, "Your Grace may I present Lady Myrilla Tully."

Cersei indicated Myrilla should step forward. Moving away from Jamie, Myrilla stepped forward and curtisied low before Cersei saying, "Your Grace."

"You may stand Lady Myrilla. You are most welcome. My brother tells me your father sent you to King's Landing in search of a suitable marital match?"

"That is correct Your Grace."

"Come sit with me and we will talk. You can leave us Jamie."

"You should know Your Grace that Lady Arryn has kept Lady Myrilla confined to the tower for almost the entirety of the last three months. Maybe that issue can also be addressed."

Myrilla turned and glared at Jamie as he spoke. Seeing her look he said, "If anyone can fix your predicament it would be the Queen." Without waiting for a reply Jamie bowed to his sister and left the two women alone together.

Myrilla turned back to the queen and found Cersei scruntinizing her in such a way Myrilla felt rather uncomfortable and wishing that Jamie had stayed. "Please, sit, tea will be served shortly." Myrilla did as she was instructed, but sat stiffly on the edge of the offered chair. "Why is it my brother, who never takes an interest in anything, has taken an interest in you?" The queen's tone was not precisly unfriendly, but it was not as warm as when her twin was in the room.

Myrilla took a calming breath, as she found herself e even more nevrous than she was to start with and responded, "Ser Jamie would say it's because he finds me amusing and has taken a liking to me."

Cersei raised one eyebrow saying, "He finds you amusing? You don't appear to be a court jester. Or maybe you have hidden talents?"

"No Your Grace not talents of that kind. The day I met Ser Jamie I was trying to get into King's Landing unescorted. As he indicated my sister has been less than cooperative in my father's reasons for sending me here. I had slipped away unnoticed by the household guards, but when my disappearance was noticed Jon began searching for me. At some point he came across Ser Jamie and requested his assistance in locating me, which he did. Ser Jamie caught me just as I was about to walk out the front gate and across the drawbridge. I was rather rude to him and insisted he release me. I hate to admit it, but I didn't know who he was. That's why I amuse him. The fact I was ignorant as to who he was when he stopped me. And for whatever unknown reason because I amuse him Ser Jamie says he has taken a liking to me." As she finished Myrilla chanced a glance at Cersei's face and was relieved to see a faint smile on her face.

"I can understand why my brother was so amused. Jamie most likely hasn't meet anyone else in the last ten years who didn't know him on sight. It must have been refreshing for him to not be judged the moment you saw him since you didn't know who he was."

"Why would I judge him even if I knew who he was?"

"Most people see my brother as nothing more than the man who killed the last Tarrgaryen King. A man who broke his oath to protect the king and who is without honour because of that act."

"Oh." Myrilla looked at her hands in her lap. "I never even thought of that. He was so kind I never thought about why people call him the Kingslayer."

"You are a rarity little one. How old are you Myrilla?"

"Sixteen, Your Grace."

"So young and innocent. Hold on to that as long as you can. This place will try to suck your life and innocence away from you. But enough of that dreary talk. I want to know about you. Jamie says you are in need of assistance in finding a suitable husband and if I decide to help you I need to know more about you."

"There's not much to tell Your Grace. Prior to the last three months I spent my entire life at Riverrun. I am the youngest of four children. My mother died when I was about two so my sisters helped raise me until they both married and left home. My father felt that I should have a good education so I have been taught to read and write several languages, I can dance, I have learned how to properly run a large household, and I'm well versed in music. My father also saw to it that I can ride well and I was taught to shoot archery."

"You have been given a very through upbringing then. With your accomplishments and that pretty face you should have no trouble attracting a wealthy husband."

"Thank you, Your Grace, but I am not concerned about the wealth of man who might seek to court me. I want someone I can trust and like and maybe even love. My father has for reasons all his own decided I should marry for love."

"How very. . . quaint." The queen's tone left no misunderstanding in Myrilla's mind that she thought Myrilla and her father fools.

"I know its foolish, but that's why I've been sent here rather than having a good match made for me. I have tried unsuccessful to convince my father that his plan wasn't going to work as I have spent the last several months trapped in the Tower of the Hand and I know, I shouldn't say this, but Lysa isn't the most stable individual and should not have been placed in charge of my marital prospects. Jon, while a good man, is too busy with the running of the kingdom to take much notice of my predicament."

As the younger woman fell silent Cersei watched her. She was young and beautiful and not without qualities that many men would find desirable and she wasn't a complete fool because even she recognized the foolishness of the plan her father had for her. But she was also dutiful because even though she had tried to change his mind, when he said no she was to the best of her ability following his instructions. Though Cersei was still unsure why Jamie seemed so insistent about aiding the girl Cersei found her intriging because she was so pure and innocent. Maybe she would do as a wife for one of her younger cousins. There were certainly enough of them to choose from.

"If I choose to help you, am I'm not saying I will, I would want you to act as a lady-in-waiting to me before I try to make a match for you. In that way I would be able to learn more about you and know who you would be best suited for. Is this agreeable to you Lady Myrilla?"

"Yes, Your Grace."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The next few chapters will be shorter so as to keep the story moving along.

Chapter IV

The gardens around the Tower of the Hand were in full bloom as Myrilla explored them. She was finally granted permission to walk in the gardens so long as she was escorted at all times. She was unsure if Jon had finally prevailed on Lysa or if Queen Cersei had intervened on her behalf. Myrilla didn't really care how she had gained access to the gardens, she was just glad to be out of the tower. As she took a turn about the garden before settling to work on her embroidery two Arryn household guards trailed her closely, but even that didn't bother Myrilla on such a beautiful day.

Every day for two weeks following her audience with the queen Myrilla spent the majority of her time in the gardens. After the first few days she felt as though someone was watching her, but couldn't see anyone beyond her guards. Arriving at her favorite bench she found a bouquet of her favorite flowers waiting for her. The flowers were the ones she stopped to admire each day. Along with them there was a small note.

 _For Lady Tully. From an admirer._

Glancing around Myrilla saw no one who might have left the note and flowers. She had encountered no one in her walk before coming to the bench, but their appearance only confirmed her feeling that she was being watched. Sitting down she took her embroidery out of her basket and tried to ignore the discomfort this confirmation caused.

Myrilla worked for a while before becoming aware of a commotion nearby. Glancing up she realized Petyr Baelish was standing just beyond her guards. Inclining his head in her direction Lord Baelish said, "Lady Myrilla."

Standing Myrilla indicated to her guard, who were looking to her for direction, that it was acceptable to allow him to approach. Prior to the war Petyr lived with her family and she remembered him as a pleasant young man, but had no clear memories beyond that. "Lord Baelish." Myrilla resumed her seat and indicated he could join her. She moved her discarded embroidery and flowers.

"Lovely flowers. Someone left them for you."

Myrilla glanced sharply at him. _How did he know?_ Smiling Baelish said, "Lord Varys isn't the only one who has spies my dear. Your admirer has not been subtle in his admiration of your beauty."

"Who?"

"Ah, I am not at liberty to divulge the young lord's identity. Suffice it to say he is from a good house and is considered quite handsome."

"Why tell me this?"

Laying a hand on Myrilla's knee he said, "So you will be prepared when approached by this man. Your family raised me and helped me when I was young, now I would like to return the favor by assisting you."

Myrilla was uncomfortable with him touching her in such a way, but didn't know how to dislodge his hand without seeming rude. Instead she focused on what Lord Baelish said, "Who says I need assistance?"

"If you consider being trapped in the Tower of the Hand for nearly three months and these gardens for the last two weeks not needing assistance then I will leave you."

Myrilla was unnerved at how much Lord Baelish knew about her time in Kings Landing. She was saved from answering by the appearance of Jamie. "Ser Jamie." Myrilla stood causing Lord Baelish's hand to fall from her knee.

"Lady Myrilla. I am here to escort you to Her Grace."

"Oh!" Turning she spoke, "Thank you Lord Baelish, but as you can see I am well situated at this time."

"As you say my lady. Should you change your mind, just send word." As he passed Jamie he said, "Ser Jamie."

"Littlefinger."

Jamie waited until he moved out of earshot to say, "Rilla what was Littlefinger doing here with you?"

"Lord Baelish is a family friend."

Before Jamie spoke again he dismissed the Arryn guards, "Do all your family friends bring you flowers?"

Myrilla turned, glancing at the flowers on the bench, saying, "Don't be ridiculous Jamie. Someone left the flowers on the bench for me. They happen to be the ones that I always admire in the garden." Picking them up Myrilla handed the flowers and note to Jamie before picking up her basket and embroidery.

Taking the items from Myrilla, Jamie read the note. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "Well you've been busy these last few weeks. A secret admirer and Littlefinger offering you assistance. You need to be careful Rilla."

Looking up quizzically Myrilla asked, "Why?"

Jamie indicated they should walk as they talked, "Littlefinger can't be trusted Myrilla. Do you know anything about this secret admirer?"

"You sound like Lysa."

"What do you mean? And don't avoid the question."

"Lysa told me not to trust you and here you are telling me not to trust Lord Baelish. And I only know what he has told me. He seems to know who the person is."

Jamie frowned as he listened to Myrilla. It concerned Jamie that Littlefinger had approached Myrilla and seemed to know who was interested in her. Even if he was a family friend he was not to be trusted.

"Rilla just be careful. He is not always what he seems. I do wonder how he seems to know who your admirer is. Her Grace has made arrangements for you to join her ladies-in-waiting. Cersei's influence is greater than Lord Baelish's. Remember that please." Myrilla simply nodded. Reaching the Queen's rooms, Jamie knocked and waited until he heard a voice say enter before he opened the door for Myrilla.

"Someone will come later to escort you back to your chambers. Remember what I said please."

"You won't be coming for me?"

"No I have other duties to attend to. Good day Lady Myrilla." Turning to leave Jamie saw the look of disappoint me on Myrilla's face. Cersei was right he needed to distance himself from the Tully girl because she was becoming far too attached.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry for the long delay. Any suggestions on ways to make this chapter better would be greatly appreciated. Not 100% happy with it.

 **Chapter V**

Entering Her Grace's chambers Myrilla was greeted by the Queen's Chamberlin. "Good day, Lady Myrilla. I am Lady Artemisia Lannister, Her Grace's Chamberlin. You will report to me as one of Her Grace's ladies in waiting. How old are you child?"

Myrilla was annoyed when the woman called her child and at the apprising look she was reciving, but she kept her temper in check and smiled sweetly saying "16 my lady."

"Young, but not as much so as I feared. I am aware of the circumstances under which you have become part of Her Grace's household, but I expect you to attend to your duties as a lady in waiting first and foremost. Your search for a suitable match comes second to those duties is that clear."

"Yes my lady."

"Good. We will need to ensure you are properly outfitted for the days of your duties. I would also request that have your handmaiden do you hair in a proper southern style from now on when you will be attending Her Grace."

"Yes my lady."

By the time Lady Artemisia had finished giving her instructions Myrilla was seething. The nerve of the woman to act as though Myrilla was incapable of behaving or dressing appropriately. Taking her seat amongst the other ladies in Her Grace's sitting room Myrilla quietly worked on the hand work she was assigned. She listened to the other ladies gossip, but had nothing to contribute to the conversation. Myrilla felt out of place and ill at ease amongst the ladies of the court. As the day wore on Myrilla seriously wondered if she would be able to tolerate sitting through hours, days, and weeks of such petty nonsense.

Myrilla was so anxious to get away from the Queen's apartments when she was released for her duties that she took off through the gardens by herself without waiting for her guards. Before she realized it she was at the bench where she had found the flowers earlier in the day. Glancing down Myrilla looked at the wilted flowers in her work basket and frowned.

"One as beautiful as yourself should not wear such a sad expression."

Myrilla whirled around and found herself face to face with a young man she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Myrilla asked nervously. She knew she was trapped in the alcove with a stranger and no one knew where she was.

"Did you like the flowers I left for you."

"I. . .you left the flowers for me?"

"I did. I hadn't planned on revealing myself to you so soon, but seeing you were alone for once I thought I should at least greet you." With that the young man bowed to her, but before she could again ask his name she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Rilla. Are you out here?"

"Damn that man." Myrilla glanced sharply at the young man. Looking at her he swiftly took her hand and kissed it saying, "Until next time." With that he was gone. She was still none the wiser as to who he was. Myrilla stood rooted to the spot blinking at the retreating back of the young man.

"There you are." Turning Myrilla found herself face to face with Jamie. "What on earth are you doing here by yourself?"

"I was frustrated so I came out here to walk." She made to move past him, but was stopped by his hand gripping her elbow.

"Something's wrong with you. What is it?"

Myrilla tried to jerk her arm away, but Jamie only held on tighter. "There's nothing wrong with me. Please let me go."

"Not until you answer my question."

"I already have. Besides you have no right to treat me so."

Relaxing his grip Jamie said, "You're right I don't, but seeing as I'm the only friend you have right now why are you being so obstinante. Its clear something is troubling you. Does it have anything to do with the young man I saw escaping ino the gardens as I approached?" Jamie saw her face go white at that.

"You saw him. Who is he?"

"What do you mean? You were alone with a man and don't know who is? Rilla you have to be more careful."

"Its not like I planned on being alone with anyone. I was angry when I left Her Grace's chambers. The other women were so, so, petty! I don't know how I'll endure them. Your sister is very kind, but the others, well. So I started walking and the next thing I knew I was here and he surpised me. It's not like I snuck away with some complete stranger or allowed him to bring me here."

"But your carelessness in walking away from Her Grace's Chambers unaccompanied could have had far nastier consequences Rilla. Don't wander off again do you understand me?"

"How dare you!? You can't give me orders." Wrenching her arm free she stormed out of the alcove only to be stoppped again by Jame's grip on her arm.

Turning her to face him he said, "Someone has to take an interest in what you are doing. You can't just swan about without being aware of the consequences of those actions. Think about what you thought _I_ was going to do you the day we met. There are men in this keep who would happily accost a beautiful little thing like you. Now will you agree that its best to always have an escort?" Releasing her arm Jamie waited for her to answer.

Myrilla turned away from Jamie and moved back to the bench. Sitting down she begrudgingly answered, "Yes, alright, I agree. Gods you're turning into a worse nag than Lysa."

"You wound me and here I thought you liked me and now you're comparing me to your crazy sister" He watched her for a moment before saying, "Come with me I think its time we continue your lessons in flirting and courtly life."

"I do like you, but I don't like being pestered about everything. I'd rather not please. I'm so tired."

Looking at the girl Jamie could see how exhausted she was, but he also knew that she was ill-equiped to deal with the situation she found herself in. The fact that the young man who left he flowers for her had already approached her when she was alone meant he couldn't be trusted not to try to compromise her and she needed to be ready for that. Reaching out he took her elbow to guide her out of the alcove saying, "You need to be better prepared on how to deal with the men around you. This will be easier if we talk about it on an outing to the city. Would you like that? You haven't be out again have you?"

"No I haven't, but I would very much. No one else has been willing to take me. Thank you."

Reaching the Tower of the Hand Jamie said, "I'll come for you tomorrow morning after you break your fast. Be ready to go when I arrive."


	6. Chapter 6

Myrilla saw him coming towards the Tower of the Hand the following morning. The sight of him made Myrilla's smile widen. She knew she shouldn't be falling for a knight of the King's Guard, but there was something about him. He was nothing like what she expected. She heard the tales of his prowess followed by the tales of his arrogance and his disregard for anyone who was not a Lannister. Myrilla saw evidence of that arrogance on occasion, but he was so kind to her that she couldn't understand why others didn't see what she saw in him. Myrilla was wearing the dress that was made from the blue and silver silk Jamie purchased on their first outing. It was done in a more Southern style than she had previously owned. The neckline was a little daring for her, but as she was trying to fit in with the women around her, Myrilla trusted the seamstress that Jamie sent to her.

Myrilla heard the sound of Jamie knocking on the door, but waited for Brigit to announce him and leave before turning and coming off the balcony. She made certain that she was hidden until they were alone.

"Myrilla where . . ." When he saw her he stopped speaking for a split second. "You can't wear a dress like that for a shopping trip."

"Why not?" Jamie's reaction wasn't exactly what she was expecting or even secretly hoping for. He looked mildly irritated at her choice of gowns causing her to frown in response.

"That's a court dress and would be destroyed wearing it in the city through all the dirt and grim."

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought about that. Call Brigit and I'll change." Myrilla's tone left no room for misunderstanding that she was disappointed in Jamie's reaction.

"Rilla, you don't want the gown ruined I'm certain." Jamie felt himself reacting to her as he had a flash of Myrilla in the gown with it open and Myrilla pushed against a wall as he ravished her sweet little body.

"No I don't."

"Then I'll step out while you change." Stepping to the door he called for Brigit before moving to lean against the wall outside to wait.

 _What in seven hells?! She actually seemed disappointed that I didn't compliment her. Cersei may be right in that the girl has more than a passing interest and the last thing I need is some doe eyed girl becoming infatuated with me. But by the seven she is so young and beautiful. Stop being stupid Cersei would have your head if you ever touched another woman. You need to remind her that she means nothing to you._

As Jamie continued his internal debate Myrilla changed into a rather plain dress for their outing. Brigit said nothing to her mistress as she helped her into the deep green gown. She knew her lady well enough to know that she would not want to be bothered with any questions, but she also knew that Myrilla was contemplating something.

 _I made such a fool of myself and for what? A man who can't possibly care for me as more than a lady in waiting to his sister. He probably thinks I'm silly foolish child. Gods I am so stupid!_

"I'm finished m' lady." Brigit said stepping back. Myrilla nodded at her hand maiden saying, "Thank you Brigit." She didn't move as she heard the door behind her open and the sound of Brigit's retreating footsteps. She stood there so long that Jamie came back into the room looking for her.

"If we are going we need to leave. I do have actual responsibilities to tend to beyond babysitting you. I can't spend all day waiting around on you to decide you are ready to go."

Myrilla turned on Jamie in flash at his snide comment. "I don't need babysitting Kingslayer. GO away. I've decided I don't want to go to the markets today."

"No I won't go away you spoiled brat. I hurt your feelings and now you're mad at me. At least do me the courtesy of telling me the truth. I am after all probably your only friend here. Good day _Lady_ Myrilla!" With that he turned on his heel and strode angrily out of her room. Myrilla moved quickly to the door and slammed it shut ramming the bolt home so that no one would be able to walk in on her.

Myrilla was angry. She was angry at Jamie for treating her like a child, she was angry at herself for acting so foolishly, and she was angry at her father for sending her to King's Landing.

Jamie was right and right now she hated him for it. She was acting like a spoiled brat and he was her only friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed since Myrilla and Jamie's fight and during that time she had made every effort to avoid him as much as possible. It was childish and Myrilla knew it, but she didn't care.

Myrilla made an effort to become better acquainted with the other women in Her Grace's service, but even though she had been in Cersei's service for two months she found it hard to make friends. She grew more miserable with each passing day. The older women in the group purposely shut Myrilla out anytime she was on duty. She was relegated to the worst seats, usually nothing more than a small foot stool and generally no one would speak to her. Rather than complain she took whatever sewing project she was assigned and worked without complaining. Myrilla was sitting on a small foot stool in the corner working on a basket of mending when Jamie walked in one day. All of the other women were in the gardens with Her Grace, but Lady Artemisa had left stern instructions that Myrilla was not to come out and join the other ladies until her work was done. She was so intent on her work that she didn't realize there was anyone else in the room with her until he spoke.

"Rilla." Her hands froze mid-stitch at the sound of Jamie's voice. "Why aren't you with the other ladies?"

Taking a deep breath and continuing with her work Myrilla responded without looking up, "I was asked to finish the children's mending before I join the others. As you see I'm not yet finished." She never raised her head to meet Jamie's eyes as she spoke. She hoped he'd go away without causing a scene.

"That can be done outside as easily as inside. Come you should be enjoying the beautiful day with the others." Jamie had taken hold of her upper arm as he spoke in an attempt to get her to stand and follow him.

"Please let me go."

Releasing her arm he said, "Rilla what is the matter with you?"

"Please just leave me alone. You're going to get me in trouble with Lady Artemisa. I need to finish my work."

"It can be done outside. Pick up your basket and follow me."

"I can't. I was given instructions not to come outside until the basket of work was complete."

"I'll speak to Cersei about this. You aren't a servant and shouldn't be treated like this. You could work outside as easily as you can in here."

"NO! Please don't. I'm fine and I don't want any special treatment."

"Don't be ridiculous this isn't special treatment. You should be treated as a lady deserves not as a servant."

"If you are truly my friend then please don't say anything to Her Grace about this. It would only make things worse for me."

"Ser Jamie. We weren't expecting you. I do hope that Lady Myrilla wasn't detaining you from joining your sister in the gardens?"

Jamie glanced at Myrilla whose head was bent over her work saying, "No I had merely stopped to say hello and ask her why she wasn't outside with the other ladies."

"I asked her to remain behind to finish the work basket you see beside her. Come I'm sure Her Grace will be pleased to see you." Lady Artemisa stood back to allow Jamie to pass out the door ahead of her. He glanced down at the bent head of Myrilla before moving out into the gardens. Jamie was wise enough to see that Myrilla was correct, saying anything would only cause more problems.

"I don't think that young lady is going to work out as a lady in waiting to Her Grace." Jamie looked sharply at his aunt saying, "Why do you say that? Lady Myrilla seems pleasant enough."

"Oh she's pleasant, but she's lazy and always tries to take the best seats. She can't seem to get along with the other women. I won't have someone in your sister's household that will cause disruptions."

Jamie listened to his aunt's statements without saying anything in response. The behavior and attitude she was describing didn't sound like the Myrilla he knew. When they reached the gardens any thought of Myrilla escaped as Cersi claimed his attention.

Myrilla continued working diligently on the basket after Jamie and Lady Artemisa left for the gardens outside. Periodically she heard laughter floating in through the open windows and doors. She was coming to hate Kings Landing and everything that the place represented. Myrilla felt like a prisoner in the Red Keep. All she wanted was to go home.


End file.
